Temperantia
Temperantia also known as the Cardinal Virtue of Temperance and the Manipulator of Wind is one of the four Cardinal Virtue, the highest tier of the Audito sphere. Temperantia is an aspect of Jubileus, The Creator and act as one of the four great General and leader of Paradiso while the Creator is stuck in itsendless slumber. As a cardinal Virtue, Temperantia is unique and even if it is dragged to Inferno or destroyed, it will eventually resurface. Temperantia is a gigantic angel who resemble a human knight with floating arms linked to its body by some sort of visible divine energy. Its two massive arms end with four tube-like fingers that can be used to fire bullets. Temperantia is also said to be the very incarnation of the aspect of temperance, which is reflected in its knight-like appearance and its calm behavior. Natural phenomenon such as tornados and other kinds of strong winds are often affiliated to this being. It is the source of inspiration for the Temperance, a type of Angel made to represent the Virtue inspired by Temperance itself. ''Bayonetta'' series ''Bayonetta'' He first appear as a projection in Chapter V conversing with Jeanne before Bayonetta arrives. However he then disappeared as a battle commenced between the two Umbra Witches. He is fought as the boss of chapter VIII where it is found at the center of a tornado to challenge Bayonetta and claim her power for Paradiso. It is eventually defeated by the witch who use Hekatoncheir to tear off its arms and drag it to Inferno. ''Bayonetta 2'' Temperantia is first seen in Chapter IV where it is summoned by the Masked Lumen to face off against Madama Butterfly in a fist fight. The two eventually send eachother back with the power of their punches and disappears. Temperantia is fought in Chapter XV after Bayonetta and Rosa defeat a large number of Angels. He is however defeated by the two witches. Hierarchy of Laguna "Temperantia, the true embodiment of the Cardinal Virtue of Temperance, is often illustrated as an epic giant. Its body rising like a castle, Temperantia possesses two tree-like arms; a composed figure said to illustrate the total reverence in which the Laguna are held by the faithful. When the true power of the virtue of Temperance is laid upon our world, it is said to come as a tornado, capable of swallowing an entire country. Humans are helpless to guess at the impetus behind Divine Will, whether it be anger or happiness, and are left only with prayers and promises of personal temperance if only the heavens should make the storm subside." Gallery Temperantia Page 2.png|Temperantia's page in the Hierarchy of Laguna book. Temperantia Card.jpg|Temperantia's card. Trivia *Temperantia actually say the "pride of an overseer" when talking about the left eye. This is supposed to be a reference to Aesir, The God of Chaos, which is the Overseer and original owner of the Eyes of the world. **This is also the first time Aesir is hinted at in the whole series. Category:Paradiso Category:Bayonetta enemies Category:Bayonetta bosses Category:Bayonetta characters